


Cascade

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Harassment, Homophobia, M/M, Threat of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had never felt this overwhelming fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cascade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: The repercussions were devastating. Sue’s banner did more then attempt to humiliate Blaine. It created a horrifyingly unsafe environment. Blaine could get past the taunts and insults in the hallway but he couldn’t get past the sexual harassment in the locker rooms.

Kurt always said that red was his color. Scowling down at his uniform, Blaine folded it and lay it at the bottom of his locker. He rooted through his locker to try to find his shirt when a loud crash alerted him to the arrival of the baseball team.

"Oh hey Anderson!" Hamilton grinned, eyes lighting up at the sight of him. "Good news, we need a new catcher for the team. I hear you’re good at that kind of thing."

"Ha ha," Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled on his polo, smoothing out the wrinkles. "I’ve never heard that before.”

The rest of the team laughed loudly, making him grit his teeth. Blaine quickly grabbed his messenger bag and pulled it over his head, closing the door to his locker. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed at his ass and he jumped, smashing his knee into the metal. 

"Just wanted to see if it was worth the hype," Hamilton winked as the team howled with laughed. 

Blaine ducked his head and all but fled the locker room. He was used to taunts and being shoved around but this was new. This was terrifying. His heart pounded in his chest and their loud laughter rang in his ears the entire drive home. 

It only got worse from there. If Blaine was ever in the locker room without his friends there were loud taunts and the occasional grab or touch. He stopped talking, keeping his head down in the locker room and just hoped that the joke would stop being funny soon. 

It was overwhelming. It was scary. It wasn’t even close to being over.

For weeks he had hands grabbing at him the hallway, sharp whistles and dirty words thrown at him in the locker room and he was scared. Blaine spent the time trying desperately to be as small and unnoticeable as possible. It didn’t matter. 

Blaine was pulling his Cheerio top on over his head when a heavy body slammed into his back, pressing him up against the locker. Panic overwhelmed him as rough hands grabbed at his hips and fingers dipped into the waistband of his Cheerio pants. 

 

"Love you ass baby," A rough voice ground out next to his ear and he struggled to get loose or at least pull his shirt down. He couldn’t see. “So good, just made to take cock. Want to see it in that pretty thong coach gave you.”

Through the rushing in his ears and the rapid racing of his heart, he could barely make out laughter behind him. The man holding him against the locker ground against him and barked out a harsh laugh when he let out a gasp and tried harder to get away. 

"He loves it boys! You should hear him moaning and grinding back on me. He’s born to take it," He dropped his voice down, leaning in close to whisper in Blaine’s ear. "I bet you would love it if I bent you over and pounded that sweet ass. I bet you’d beg for it."

"Stop," Blaine whimpered out, finally able to suck in enough air and calm his racing thoughts. "Let me go, please stop."

"Oh come on Anderson," The man laughed, pushing at his shoulders before stepping away. "No need to cry. We were just joking."

Feeling like he was suffocating, Blaine yanked down his top and spun around to see Hamilton and the rest of the team grinning at him. His feet slipped as he took a step back and he fell, hard, to the ground. With another loud wave of laughter ringing in his ears he stood and rushed past the other boys, running until he found himself in an empty hallway. 

"B," A sharp voice made him jump and spin around, eyes wide. "What are you doing out here? Why is your uniform wrinkled? You know that I believe that wrinkles are furrows of failure."

"Please…just stop," He gasped out, feeling tears fill his eyes. "I’ve already joined the Cheerios. Just. Make. Them. Stop."

"What are you talking about?" She frowned.

"I mean…the thong was bad, the banner was horrible but…but those boys touching me and attacking me in the locker rooms?” He whimpered. “That’s too much. Please just make it stop.”

For the first time, he saw Sue falter. Her eyes flashed and her body stiffened. 

"Blaine. Tell me what happened."

Her face grew dark and angry as he sobbed out the story. Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around him middle, squeezing so hard it hurt slightly. When he whispered out what had happened in the locker room, she sucked in a breath through her teeth and took a step back. 

"This was not my doing," She said, voice uncharacteristically soft. "I swear Blaine, that was not intentional. I never meant…are you alright? Are you hurt?"

He shook his head dumbly. He could hardly recognize the woman standing in front of him. Sue was power and confidence personified. Seeing the fear and doubt in her eyes made his stomach squirm with unease. She put her hands on her hip and leaned back to put her weight on her back leg. 

"Blaine, listen to me," She reached out a hand, careful to move slowly, and placed it on his tense shoulder. "I never told anyone to hurt you. I…should not have done what I did but I never wanted it to go this far. Come with me to Figgins, tell him what you told me and we will get these boys punished. That I can promise you."

It should have been strange how quickly her demeanor changed, from terrifying to almost motherly. He recognized the guilt practically pouring out of her. He could feel the way she kept a warm arm around her shoulders.

But he couldn’t shake that gnawing, aching feeling of fear.


End file.
